Ethereal Emerald Eyes
by UchiHime
Summary: Draco give's Harry a book of poetry and tells him to read it.How does Harry respond to words he discover within? Implied DMHP, hopeless fluff, poetry. Complete!
1. Prologue A Letter

Title: Ethereal Emerald Eyes  
Summary: Draco walks up to Harry in the Great Hall and gives him a book of poetry. How does Harry respond to what is revealed within the words?  
Warnings: None really, I guess there is an implied m/m relationship, but not much, mostly shameless fluff and poetry  
Rating: T for the sole purpose of me disliking anything rated less than that  
UchiSays: Ok, so I actually set down and wrote this entire story in about two hours (all twelve chapters), before you go all"wow that's amazing" it was actually an easy feat because most of the chapters are just poems with a little reflection at the end. All poems are originally and are copy righted to RR Cannon  
UchiThanks: Thank You Petticoats for being a comma-whore and editing this chapter for me. I put all of you advice to use. LOL

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: A Letter

Breakfast time in the Great Hall was always rather subdued on Monday mornings due to the fact that the weekend was catching up with everyone and making them wish they had stayed in bed to sleep off the side effects of two days' freedom. Harry set at the Gryffindor table next to a surprisingly silent Ron and the ever-reading Hermione sitting across from him, picking absently at his breakfast of sunny side up eggs and a mix of fruit. The usual loud boisterous noise of the Great Hall was down to a dull roar as everyone worked to get themselves back into the mood for learning.

"Malfoy alert," Hermione suddenly said, closing her book, and looking up over Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up from his plate and turned around. Sure enough Draco Malfoy was making his way towards the Gryffindor table at a slow hesitant pace. He tried to look confident as he strode towards them, but every now and then his resolve seemed to falter and he'd look down at his feet as if he was having second thoughts. In his hands he carried a suspicious looking parcel wrapped in silver.

"What's he up to now?" Ron asked sending a glare towards Malfoy; the blond didn't seem to notice as he was staring down at the parcel in his hands.

Malfoy seemed to physically gather his courage as he took a deep breath, stood up straight, and called out, "Potter" while walking briskly towards them.

Harry shot a confused look towards Hermione, before standing from his seat and going to meet Malfoy half way. Whatever courage Malfoy seemed to have gathered must have once again left him since he stopped two feet from Harry and once again looked down at whatever it was he was carrying.

"Malfoy?"

"I- uh, Here." Malfoy thrust the package he was holding towards Harry and looked up at the Gryffindor with blazing silver eyes. The words that followed came out in an awkward rush as if anxious to get this over with. "Take it. It's not cursed or anything, I swear. You can check it for spells if you like, but it's really not."

Harry looked inquiringly at Malfoy before drawing his wand and making a show of checking the mysterious parcel for jinxes and hesitantly reaching out to grab it once the reading came back clear. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"It- there's a, uh, there's a letter inside. It should explain everything. Right- so, yeah." Before Harry had a chance to reply, Malfoy turned and bolted from the hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked once Harry returned to he seat carrying the parcel Malfoy had thrust at him, which he now realized was wrapped in a silky feeling silver fabric.

"Don't know," Harry mumbled, setting the parcel on the table where Hermione set about casting her own spells on it.

"It's clear," she declared, "go ahead and open it."

Not seeing a reason not to, Harry untied the fabric around the parcel and revealed a thin blue book with an envelope sitting on top of it. There was no title on the book and the front of the envelope was blank as well.

"He said the letter would explain everything," Harry said grabbing the envelope, opening it, and pulling out the piece of folded parchment from inside.

The first thing Harry noticed about the letter was how it was addressed. The word "Potter" had been written first, but then scratched out and replaced with "Harry", but that too was scratched out and not replaced, leaving the letter with no proper greeting. The second thing he noticed was how short it was:

_I don't know why I'm giving you this,_ the letter started_, but I guess it's because you deserve to know and I know for certain I'll never be able to just come out and tell you these things. Just read the book, I swear it's not cursed or anything I'm sure Granger can check for that. Just read it and once you're done, you can deem fitting. Burn it if you like. Or keep it. Ignore me, hex me, talk to me. Whatever you want. Just read the book first._

_~DM_

"What's it say?" Ron asked once Harry set the letter down. Hermione picked it up without asking, read it, and then handed it over to Ron to read. Meanwhile Harry had picked up the slender book and was flipping through its pages, not reading any of it. It looked to be a short anthology of poems.

"Are you going to read it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't."


	2. Color Them Wonderful

Harry opened the book to the first page and read:

_Color Them Wonderful_

_How do you explain love  
to the child that never knew love?  
How do you earn the trust  
of the one who's only ever been hurt?  
How do I begin to describe  
what you're holding in you hands?_

_A book, a portal, a passage, a journey,  
poetry, songs, rhymes without reason,  
laughter, teardrops, fears, pleas,  
a yell, a scream, a whisper, a dream,  
everything, and nothing at all.  
Read it, enjoy it, burn it, or ignore it._

_Blank parchment takes on life  
and words dance across the page.  
Things take on new meanings__  
when you see them on stage.  
Take a little of this dreary and white  
and color them wonderful-_

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. The poem seemed kind of incomplete to to him. "Hermione, does this sounds like there should be more to it?" He asked.

Hermione read the poem on the page and shook her head. "No, it's finished. The thing about poetry is there's no need for a set beginning, middle, and end. There's no real 'correct' way to write it. I think the poem ended like this for a reason. It's an introduction and the abrupt cut off is meant to entice you to read more."

Harry nodded and turned the page.


	3. Ethereal Emerald Eyes

UchiSays: I'm going to try to do two updates a day since I already have the entire thing written and the chapters are so short. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review. And Thanks a million smiles for the reviews I already got.

* * *

_Ethereal Emerald Eyes_

_Your voice calls like music to my ears.__  
Your name falls like poetry from my lips.__  
Your touch burns like fire on my skin.  
Your eyes pull me in._

_The crowd hums in the background.  
The bystanders go unnoticed.  
The world cease to exist.  
Your eyes mirror my soul._

_I watch you and no one else.  
I crave you and no other.  
I need you and nothing more.  
Your eyes sing to my heart._

_Yesterday is too far gone.  
Tomorrow may never come.  
Today I reach for you.  
Your eyes leave mine._

_Is this a dream?  
Is this a curse?  
Is this a game?  
Your eyes fall closed._

_The sun rises and sets on our fate.  
__The clock ticks each passing day.  
The sand spills from the broken glass.  
My eyes mourn a love I never had._

Harry had no idea what to think of this poem. It was obviously a love poem, but the words that rang though his head was "love loss". It was a poem of losing a love. Or was it a love never attained? Was Draco pining over someone? If so who? And why did that thought make Harry so angry?

Furrowing his brow in thought, Harry flipped to the next page.


	4. Untitled

_Untitled_

_Everyday is a new battle_

_in a never ending war_

_the scars of yesterday_

_are hidden behind_

_the bruises of tomorrow_

_and the cuts of today_

_only adds to the sorrow_

_and still we fight_

_through dark and light_

_we fight on_

_and we never have to fight alone_

_say a prayer to keep_

_this family together_

_hope without hope_

_to keep our heart's strong_

_so that through it all_

_we'll never have to fight alone. _

"Mr. Potter, if you'd be so kind as to stop reading in my class."

"Sorry, Professor." Harry blushed and stuffed the book into his bag, before picking up his quill to start taking notes, only to be distracted by the words of the poem he'd just read still drifting around his head.

He wouldn't call the poem "dark", but it was heavy and a bit depressing if you thought about it. The tone was weary, yet hopeful. Harry just couldn't help but wonder what exactly was Draco thinking when he wrote it.

"Harry, pay attention." Hermione hissed.

Harry blushed again and tried to push the poem out of his head.


	5. These Haiku I Write For You

These Haiku I Write for You

_Remember these words  
Hold them always in your heart  
Even when we part._

_Love is just a word  
That echos in the darkness  
It holds no meaning._

_From my heart to yours  
Drift from my lips to your ears  
Words that don't matter._

_Hold me in your arms  
Wrap me in you security  
A broken child weeps._

_I try to make sense  
My meaning does not reach you  
I scream it again._

_See the children sleep  
A story plays in their dreams  
Such a tragic tale._

_I open my mouth  
My words will never reach you  
I just breathe you in._

_Music fades away  
The forgotten tunes we played  
I hear your melody._

_Does these words reach you?  
Do they tell you how I feel?  
Give Love a meaning._

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked to their next class, Ron had already made it very clear that he didn't care about anything written in Malfoy's book unless it directly pertained to him, but Hermione actually enjoyed the poetry and readily offered her opinion on how they could be interpreted.

"It's a love poem," the girl declared after reading the various haiku on the page, "or, what was it you called that other one? A love loss poem. But again it's more of a love never attained poem, because he's saying how no matter how he says it his meaning, his love, get's lost in translation. He can't just come out and say I love you, because the way the word is used these day's gives it a shallow meaning."

Harry thought about that, it made sense when put that way. Though Harry couldn't help but wonder who it was that Draco was trying to say these words to and why had he given the book to Harry.


	6. Rationalizing Realizing

UchiSays: Not one of my best poems, but I hope you get the message.

* * *

_Rationalizing Realizing_

_Look at that child who has had it rough.  
Look at his life that was so tough.  
Look at the tears that fills his eyes.  
Now look at his will to stay alive._

_Now look at yourself, you've had everything.  
Look at your life that wasn't so mean.  
Look at the tears that leave your eyes.  
But where is your will to stay alive?_

_If he can come from eternal loneliness and fear__  
starvation and people tap-dancing on his grave.  
If he can come from a living hell  
and still want to go on  
Why can't you be that strong?_

_Men are spoiled, greedy beings.  
Always wanting trivial things.  
Without karma to remind us our place  
the world would be a dump we can't escape._

_Success keeps us strong.  
Failure keeps us humble.  
Tears keeps us pure.  
And faith keeps us holding on._

_Just like that child;  
we can be strong._

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the poem. Overall the poem was obviously a criticism of mankind, but parts of he struck really close to home for Harry. Was he suppose to see himself in the described child? Did Draco know about his past? If so, how?

No, it was impossible for Draco to know about how he'd grown up. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned the page.


	7. Self Worth

_Self-Worth_

_Sometimes I ask myself why_

_I put myself through this shit_

_Just for the love of a guy_

_Is it even worth it?_

_I put myself through this pain_

_and he still curses my name_

_this shit's not even fair_

_And love's not even worth it._

_I'm worth more than this_

_How do I deserve this?_

_I've been treated like shit._

_He's not even worth it._

_Love is all bullshit_

_I'm worth so much more than it_

_I'm above it._

_And yet I love him._

There was a surprising amount of anger and grief emitting from this short poem, he the words that stood out the most to Harry was the use of male pronouns.

Draco Malfoy was in love it a guy. He was gay.

Harry didn't have anything against that since he himself was bisexual, but it came as a surprise that the Slytherin Prince would be interested in other boys. If he was still interested in anyone at this point. The message of this poem was so clear. Malfoy was declaring himself above love. He'd had his heart hurt one too many times it seemed. Did this mean Draco was going to let his love die?

Harry didn't know why the idea of that caused him so much pain.


	8. Who

_Who?_

_Who is this boy  
who would like nothing better  
than to cry right now?_

_Shaking and sobbing.  
Yelling and screaming.  
Scared and alone.  
Frightened, so afraid.  
What happened to his happy days?_

_Who is this boy  
who on the outside  
is smiling, laughing  
so joyously, so merrily  
while inside wishing to end it all?_

_Does anyone notice  
that he's so unhappy, so unsatisfied?  
He's begging for your attention;  
craving your love.  
Pleading for you to notice  
He really needs a hug._

_Trembling and breaking  
a fire ignites inside.  
His forced smile slips  
and tears escape his eye._

_Who are you this person  
getting inside my head  
and writing the words  
my heart is screaming,  
but I have never said?_

Deep. That was the only word Harry could begin to associate to this poem. It was deep and it was sad and a bit frightening.


	9. Sweet and Sour Memories

_Sweet and Sour Memories_

_I can still remember  
the day we first met._

_I still hold dear the time  
we first spoke together._

_I won't ever forget  
the first time we fought._

_It's forever with me  
the first tears we shared._

_Times so very sweet  
and moments so terribly sour._

_Every minute, every hour  
we were together._

_I still have sweet and sour  
memories of you._

_I remember the light in your eye  
and the way you laughed._

_I still remember your broken heart  
and how tears spilled down your face._

_And even in the many years to come  
when you're gone away;_

_I'll still hold dear  
the sweet and sour days  
the sweet and sour times  
the sweet and sour ways  
the sweet and sour memories._

_Sweet and Sour memories of you._


	10. Repentance

_Repentance_

_**H**__ear me call to you**  
A**__s stars light the sky**  
R**__epentance paid to heaven**  
R**__epeat no past mistakes**  
Y**__ou don't forgive me_

_**J**__ustice to does who earns it**  
A**__ tale for another time**  
M**__y kingdom for your smile**  
E**__rase the old me and remake me**  
S**__ay you forgive me_

_**P**__aint me as the villain**  
O**__r as the misunderstood**  
T**__ell all who will listen**  
T**__he terrible role I played**  
E**__mphasize my reformation**  
R**__epentance has been paid._

H.A.R.R.Y.-J.A.M.E.S-P.O.T.T.E.R

Harry wasn't sure what to think when he found his name hidden in the poem. Everything just seemed to make sense now.


	11. The Last Page

_The Last Page_

_I could use this page to cry._

_I could use this page to laugh._

_I could use this page for partial lies._

_I could use this page for whole truths._

_But I won't do any of that._

_I'll use this page to tell a certain someone_

_some certain words._

_You should know who you are by now._

_The words are simple._

_Easy to comprehend._

_Just three little words._

_That's all there is._

_Three little words._

_I Love You._

Draco loved him. Him: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy loved him.

Harry knew what he had to do.


	12. Another Letter

Epilogue: Another Letter

A hush fell over the Great Hall and Harry Potter strode in and made a beeline for the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy," Harry called causing Draco to nervously get to his feet to see what Harry wanted.

"Here." Harry said, thrusting an envelope towards Draco. "It's not cursed or anything, I swear. You can check if you like."

It was with a shaking hand that Draco reached up and took the missive without checking it for spells and before Draco could say anything, Harry turned and strode towards the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini asked.

Draco shrugged and open the letter. The first thing he notice was how the letter was addressed. Written in Harry's untidy scrawl was the word "Draco". The second thing he noticed was how short it was:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You love me_

_and I love you, too._

_~HP_


End file.
